$\left[\begin{array} {ccc} 1\\ 2 \end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of the matrix?
Answer: The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. There are $2$ rows. The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. There is $1$ column. In conclusion, the dimensions of the matrix are $2\times 1$.